With the rapid development of Internet technologies, a growing number of companies and organizations choose to display information to users on Internet platforms. For example, an online retailer can publish promotion information and merchandise sales information on the Internet; a consumer can publish a comment about a merchandise and such on the Internet; a banking organization can publish financial product sales information, bank card purchase discount information, and such to users on the Internet; and a public welfare organization can disclose donation information to users on the Internet. By using the Internet to publish information to the users, companies and organizations' operating efficiency can be improved, and the users can learn more information. However, a published information manager can be an information publisher. To be specific, the information publisher can delete or modify the published information or adjust a sequence of the published information by using a back-end server. Originality and integrity of the information published by the information publisher are very important to the users, and improved credibility of the published information makes the information publishers more trusted by the users.
In the existing technology, published information obtained by the users is mutually independent and almost not associated with each other. In this case, the information publisher can easily tamper with the published information. For example, if users make comments about low-quality after-sales services offered by a certain online retailer for a merchandise sold by the online retailer, because such a comment may affect sales of the merchandise, the online retailer can delete the comment from the back-end database through some channels. Therefore, other users will not know about the comment or identify that the comment is tampered with by the information publisher. For another example, if a company publishes an announcement on the Internet at a time later than a time at which the announcement should be published, that is, the company modifies the publishing time of the announcement in a back-end database, it is difficult for the users to provide evidence.
In the existing technology, due to lack of user supervision, the information publisher can modify or delete the published information, and consequently, originality and integrity of the information published by the information publisher cannot be ensured, and credibility of the published information is reduced. Therefore, in the existing technology, a published information processing method for improving the credibility of the publishing information is needed.